concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Smashing Pumpkins
1988 1988-07-09 21 Club, Chicago, IL 1988-08-10 Avalon Niteclub, Chicago, IL 1988-09-02 Avalon Niteclub, Chicago, IL 1988-10-05 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1988-10-22 Orpheum Theatre, Kenosha, WI 1988-10-29 Avalon Niteclub, Chicago, IL 1988-11-18 Unicorn, Milwaukee, WI 1988-11-19 Annie May Swift Hall, Evanston, IL 1988-11-19 Roselle Music, Roselle, IL 1988-11-20 Exit, Chicago, IL 1988-11-23 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1988-11-23 Avalon Niteclub, Chicago, IL 1988-12-02 Xyna Gallery, Chicago, IL 1988-12-17 Avalon Niteclub, Chicago, IL 1989 1989-??-?? Laughing Iguana, Des Moines, IA 1989-02-18 Avalon Niteclub, Chicago, IL 1989-03-16 WZRD-FM Studios, Chicago, IL 1989-03-17 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1989-03-24 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1989-04-15 Avalon Niteclub, Chicago, IL 1989-04-30 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1989-05-04 Trito's Uptown, Champaign, IL 1989-05-13 Biddy Mulligan's, Chicago, IL 1989-05-27 Avalon Niteclub, Chicago, IL 1989-06-10 Medusa's, Chicago, IL 1989-06-24 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1989-07-15 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1989-07-28 Uptown Bar & Cafe, Minneapolis, MN 1989-08-11 Avalon Niteclub, Chicago, IL 1989-09-?? (unknown venue) Champaign, IL 1989-09-?? 611 Pizza, Carbondale, IL 1989-09-02 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1989-09-08 Edge of the Looking Glass, Chicago, IL 1989-10-05 Avalon Niteclub, Chicago, IL 1989-10-13 Mabel's Champaign, IL 1989-10-31 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1989-11-18 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1989-12-16 Avalon Niteclub, Chicago, IL 1989-12-28 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1989-12-29 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1990 1990-??-?? (unknown venue) Ottawa, ON 1990-01-20 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1990-02-08 Gallery Normal, IL 1990-02-09 O'Cayz Corral Madison, WI 1990-02-09 Avalon Niteclub Chicago, IL 1990-02-11 Lounge Ax Chicago, IL 1990-02-24 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL (Starchildren) 1990-03-03 Edge of the Looking Glass Chicago, IL 1990-03-17 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1990-03-24 Avalon Niteclub Chicago, IL 1990-04-21 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1990-05-05 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1990-05-11 Avalon Niteclub Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 1990-05-26 Avalon Niteclub Chicago, IL 1990-06-?? Gallery Normal, IL 1990-06-16 Club de Wash Madison, WI 1990-06-29 Avalon Niteclub Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 1990-07-26 Lounge Ax Chicago, IL 1990-08-10 Avalon Niteclub Chicago, IL 1990-08-18 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL (Starchildren) 1990-08-25 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1990-09-?? (unknown venue) Madison, WI 1990-09-?? (unknown venue) Milwaukee, WI 1990-09-?? (unknown venue) Minneapolis, MN 1990-09-?? Club Soda Kalamazoo, MI 1990-09-?? Patio Indianapolis, IN 1990-09-07 Cabaret Metro Chicago, IL 1990-09-13 Shorty's Underground Cincinnati, OH 1990-11-09 Marquette University Alumni Memorial Union Milwaukee, WI 1990-11-10 Gardner Lounge Grinnell, IA 1990-11-11 7th Street Entry Minneapolis, MN 1990-12-31 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1991 1991-??-?? Dreamerz Chicago, IL (Starchildren) 1991-02-05 Blind Pig Ann Arbor, MI 1991-02-06 Babylon A Go-Go Cleveland, OH 1991-02-08 Maxwell's Pub Hoboken, NJ 1991-02-09 T.T. the Bear's Place Cambridge, MA 1991-02-10 Fast Lane Asbury Park, NJ 1991-02-12 CBGB Manhattan, NY 1991-02-13 JC Dobbs Philadelphia, PA 1991-02-14 Max's on Broadway Baltimore, MD 1991-02-15 9:30 Club Washington, DC 1991-02-16 Stache and Little Brother's Columbus, OH 1991-02-17 St. Andrew's Hall Detroit, MI 1991-02-19 Unicorn Milwaukee, WI 1991-06-15 Ranch Bowl Omaha, NE 1991-06-17 Grand Emporium Kansas City, MO 1991-06-19 Unicorn Milwaukee, WI 1991-06-20 (unknown venue) Madison, WI 1991-06-22 Reckless Records (old Broadway location) Chicago, IL 1991-06-22 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1991-06-23 Rose Records Chicago, IL 1991-06-29 Patio Indianapolis, IN 1991-07-?? Beat Port Chester, NY 1991-07-09 Stache and Little Brother's Columbus, OH 1991-07-10 Chilly's Cincinnati, OH 1991-07-11 Frankie's Inner-City Toledo, OH 1991-07-12 Babylon A Go-Go Cleveland, OH 1991-07-13 Lee's Palace Toronto, ON 1991-07-15 CBGB Manhattan, NY 1991-07-16 Iron Horse Music Hall Northampton, MA 1991-07-18 Khyber Pass Pub Philadelphia, PA 1991-07-19 Club Babyhead Providence, RI 1991-07-20 T.T. the Bear's Place Cambridge, MA 1991-07-21 Moon Cafe New Haven, CT 1991-07-23 Foufounes Électriques Montreal, QC 1991-07-26 Bad Habits Live/Zootz Portland, ME 1991-07-31 Danceteria New York City, NY 1991-08-01 9:30 Club Washington, DC 1991-08-03 Maxwell's Pub Hoboken, NJ 1991-08-05 Twisters Richmond, VA 1991-08-06 Cat's Cradle Chapel Hill, NC 1991-08-07 Masquerade Atlanta, GA 1991-08-09 Emo's Houston, TX 1991-08-10 Trees Dallas, TX 1991-08-12 Tower Records Los Angeles, CA 1991-08-13 Chuy's Tempe, AZ 1991-08-14 English Acid West Hollywood, CA 1991-08-15 Casbah (old location) San Diego, CA 1991-08-17 Rough Trade Records San Francisco, CA 1991-08-17 I-Beam San Francisco, CA 1991-08-19 Melody Ballroom Portland, OR 1991-08-20 Backstage Tavern Seattle, WA 1991-08-23 Pompadour Salt Lake City, UT 1991-08-24 Garage Denver, CO 1991-09-?? (hotel room) London, ENG (Billy Corgan) 1991-09-?? Westwood One Los Angeles, CA 1991-09-01 De Doelen Rotterdam, NED 1991-09-06 Underworld London, ENG 1991-09-07 Vooruit Gent, BEL 1991-09-08 Maida Vale Studios London, ENG 1991-09-23 Axis Boston, MA 1991-09-27 Industry Island Park, NY 1991-10-02 Blind Pig Ann Arbor, MI 1991-10-03 Jake's Bloomington, IN 1991-10-04 State Theatre Kalamazoo, MI 1991-10-05 St. Andrew's Hall Detroit, MI 1991-10-08 (unknown venue) Louisville, KY 1991-10-09 Wrocklage Lexington, KY 1991-10-11 Underwood Auditorium Nashville, TN 1991-10-12 Antenna Club Memphis, TN 1991-10-13 Nick Birmingham, AL 1991-10-15 40 Watt Club Athens, GA 1991-10-16 Oscar Mayer Theater Madison, WI 1991-10-17 Duke Ellington Ballroom DeKalb, IL 1991-10-19 Stephens Auditorium Ames, IA 1991-10-20 Royal Terrace Ballroom Omaha, NE 1991-10-22 Atomic Records Milwaukee, WI 1991-10-22 Central Park Ballroom Milwaukee, WI 1991-10-23 MSU Auditorium E. Lansing, MI 1991-10-25 AJ Palumbo Center Pittsburgh, PA 1991-10-26 Music Hall Cleveland, OH 1991-10-27 Auditorium Center Rochester, NY 1991-10-29 Concert Hall Toronto, ON 1991-10-30 Concert Hall Toronto, ON 1991-11-01 Walter Brown Arena Boston, MA 1991-11-02 Memorial Auditorium Burlington, VT 1991-11-03 Springfield Civic Center Springfield, MA 1991-11-04 Curry Hicks Cage Amherst, MA 1991-11-05 Houston Field House Troy, NY 1991-11-07 Landmark Theatre Syracuse, NY 1991-11-08 Tower Theater Upper Darby, PA 1991-11-09 Bender Arena Washington, DC 1991-11-11 Roseland Ballroom New York City, NY 1991-11-12 Roseland Ballroom New York City, NY 1991-11-13 Rocky Point Palladium Warwick, RI 1991-11-15 Roseland Ballroom New York City, NY 1991-11-16 Roseland Ballroom New York City, NY 1991-11-17 Rec Hall State College, PA 1991-11-19 Franklin County Veterans Memorial Auditorium Columbus, OH 1991-11-20 Wings Stadium Kalamazoo, MI 1991-11-21 Blind Pig Ann Arbor, MI 1991-11-22 State Theatre Detroit, MI 1991-11-23 State Theatre Detroit, MI 1991-11-24 Indiana Convention Center Indianapolis, IN 1991-11-26 Braden Auditorium Normal, IL 1991-11-27 Cincinnati Gardens Cincinnati, OH 1991-11-29 Aragon Ballroom Chicago, IL 1991-11-30 Roy Wilkins Auditorium St. Paul, MN 1991-12-02 American Theater St. Louis, MO 1991-12-03 American Theater St. Louis, MO 1991-12-04 Memorial Hall Kansas City, KS 1991-12-06 Municipal Auditorium New Orleans, LA 1991-12-07 Unicorn Ballroom Houston, TX 1991-12-08 City Coliseum Austin, TX 1991-12-11 Bronco Bowl Dallas, TX 1991-12-12 Hollywood Theater Norman, OK 1991-12-14 Denver Coliseum Denver, CO 1991-12-15 Club DV8 Salt Lake City, UT 1991-12-16 Sound FX San Diego, CA 1991-12-17 Whisky a Go Go Los Angeles, CA 1991-12-18 Whisky a Go Go Los Angeles, CA 1991-12-19 I-Beam San Francisco, CA 1991-12-20 Cattle Club Sacramento, CA 1991-12-22 Portland Underground Portland, OR 1991-12-31 Cabaret Metro Chicago, IL 1992 1992-??-?? KGB Barcelona, SPA 1992-01-15 VPRO Radio Hilversum, NED 1992-01-16 Vooruit Gent, BEL 1992-01-17 Vooruit Gent, BEL 1992-01-18 Effenaar Eindhoven, NED 1992-01-19 Paard van Troje Den Haag, NED 1992-01-20 Melkweg Amsterdam, NED 1992-01-22 Chrougen Lund, SWE 1992-01-24 Pumpehuset Copenhagen, DEN 1992-01-25 Kleine Markthalle Hamburg, GER 1992-01-26 Loft Berlin, GER 1992-01-28 Luxor Cologne, GER 1992-01-29 Batschkapp Frankfurt, GER 1992-01-31 Nachtwerk Munich, GER 1992-02-?? TV Tokyo, JPN 1992-02-01 La Dolce Vita Lausanne, SUI 1992-02-05 Élysée Montmartre Paris, FRA 1992-02-08 Riverside Newcastle, ENG 1992-02-09 Calton Studios Edinburgh, SCOT 1992-02-10 Boardwalk Manchester, ENG 1992-02-10 University Manchester, ENG 1992-02-11 Edwards No. 8 Birmingham, ENG 1992-02-12 Bristol Bierkeller Bristol, ENG 1992-02-14 Astoria Theatre London, ENG 1992-02-21 Shinsaibashi Club Quattro Osaka, JPN 1992-02-23 Nagoya Club Quattro Nagoya, JPN 1992-02-24 Club Citta' Kawasaki, JPN 1992-02-26 Shibuya Club Quattro Tokyo, JPN 1992-03-06 Pink's Garage Honolulu, HI 1992-03-07 Pink's Garage Honolulu, HI 1992-03-27 Marquette University Alumni Memorial Union Milwaukee, WI 1992-03-28 Cabaret Metro Chicago, IL 1992-04-06 Myriad Convention Center Arena Oklahoma City, OK 1992-04-09 Rosemont Horizon Rosemont, IL 1992-05-30 Lounge Ax Chicago, IL 1992-06-08 Blind Pig Co Champaign, IL 1992-06-09 Unicorn Milwaukee, WI 1992-06-10 Unicorn Milwaukee, WI 1992-06-11 Club de Wash Madison, WI 1992-06-12 St. Andrew's Hall Detroit, MI 1992-06-13 St. Andrew's Hall Detroit, MI 1992-07-04 Torhout-Werchter festival grounds Torhout, BEL 1992-07-05 Torhout-Werchter festival grounds Werchter, BEL 1992-07-11 Blackout Records Chicago, IL 1992-07-23 Cabaret Metro Chicago, IL 1992-07-24 Cabaret Metro Chicago, IL 1992-08-04 Beach Club Orlando, FL 1992-08-05 Washington Square Miami, FL 1992-08-06 Ritz Theater Tampa, FL 1992-08-08 40 Watt Club Athens, GA 1992-08-09 Masquerade Atlanta, GA 1992-08-10 328 Performance Hall Nashville, TN 1992-08-23 BBC London Radio London, ENG 1992-08-26 Riverside Newcastle, ENG 1992-08-27 Music Box Edinburgh, SCOT 1992-08-29 Reading Festival site Reading, ENG 1992-08-31 Kleine Markthalle Hamburg, GER 1992-09-?? BBC Studios London, ENG 1992-09-01 Loft Berlin, GER 1992-09-03 Batschkapp Frankfurt, GER 1992-09-04 Tor 3 Düsseldorf, GER 1992-09-05 Paradiso Amsterdam, NED 1992-09-06 Zuiderpark Rotterdam, NED 1992-09-07 Vooruit Gent, BE SP - - - 1992-09-08 Espace Ornano Paris, FRA 1992-09-10 International 2 Manchester, ENG 1992-09-11 Trent Polytechnic Student Union Nottingham, ENG 1992-09-12 Town & Country Club London, ENG 1992-11-21 Cabaret Metro Chicago, IL 1992-11-30 Point Atlanta, GA 1992-12-01 Point Atlanta, GA 1992-12-11 Roxy Atlanta, GA 1993 1993-03-15 Center Stage Atlanta, GA 1993-06-22 MTV Studios London, ENG 1993-06-26 (unknown venue) Paris, FRA 1993-06-29 Studio 105, Maison de Radio France Paris, FRA 1993-06-30 VPRO Radio Hilversum, NED 1993-07-03 BBC Studios London, ENG 1993-07-04 Raymond Revuebar London, ENG 1993-07-23 Unicorn Milwaukee, WI 1993-07-26 Tower Records Chicago, IL 1993-07-28 Metro Chicago, IL 1993-07-29 2nd Avenue Foundry Des Moines, IA 1993-07-30 Gabe's Oasis Iowa City, IA 1993-08-?? VARA Studios Hilversum, NED 1993-08-04 Liberty Hall Lawrence, KS 1993-08-05 (unknown venue) Columbia, SC 1993-08-07 Phoenix Center Pontiac, MI 1993-08-08 700 High Club Columbus, OH 1993-08-09 Tewligan's Tavern Louisville, KY 1993-08-12 Metro Chicago, IL 1993-08-13 Metro Chicago, IL 1993-08-14 Metro Chicago, IL 1993-08-23 Sentrum Scene Oslo, NOR 1993-08-24 Melody Stockholm, SWE 1993-08-25 Loppen Copenhagen, DEN 1993-08-26 Tor 3 Düsseldorf, GER 1993-08-27 Spijk en Bremerberg Biddinghuizen, NED 1993-08-28 Kempische Steenweg Kiewit, BEL 1993-08-30 Docks Hamburg, GER 1993-09-?? Sala Apolo Barcelona, SPA 1993-09-?? Teddington Studios London, ENG 1993-09-?? MTV Studios London, ENG 1993-09-01 Huxley's Neue Welt Berlin, GER 1993-09-02 Frankfurt Music Hall Frankfurt, GER 1993-09-03 Bayerischer Rundfunk Munich, GER 1993-09-03 Alabamahalle Munich, GER 1993-09-04 Križanke Ljubljana, SLN 1993-09-05 Festa de l'Unità Modena, ITY 1993-09-07 (unknown venue) Lyon, FRA 1993-09-08 Bataclan Paris, FRA 1993-09-09 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg Utrecht, NED 1993-09-11 Civic Hall Wolverhampton, ENG 1993-09-13 Cambridge Corn Exchange Cambridge, ENG 1993-09-14 Town & Country Club Leeds, ENG 1993-09-15 Manchester Academy Manchester, ENG 1993-09-17 Royal Court Theatre Liverpool, ENG 1993-09-18 Barrowland Ballroom Glasgow, SCOT 1993-09-19 Mayfair Ballroom Newcastle, ENG 1993-09-21 Rock City Nottingham, ENG 1993-09-22 Great Hall, Cardiff University Students' Union Cardiff, WAL 1993-09-23 Southampton Guildhall Southampton, ENG 1993-09-25 Brixton Academy London, ENG 1993-10-04 R & R Station Madison, WI 1993-10-05 First Avenue Minneapolis, MN 1993-10-06 Iowa Memorial Union, 2nd Floor Ballroom Iowa City, IA 1993-10-07 Ranch Bowl Omaha, NE 1993-10-09 Ogden Theater Denver, CO 1993-10-10 Ogden Theater Denver, CO 1993-10-11 Utah State Fairpark Coliseum Salt Lake City, UT 1993-10-13 La Luna Portland, OR 1993-10-14 86th St. Music Hall Vancouver, CAN 1993-10-15 Oz Seattle, WA 1993-10-16 Oz Seattle, WA 1993-10-18 Warfield Theater San Francisco, CA 1993-10-19 Warfield Theater San Francisco, CA 1993-10-21 Palladium Hollywood, CA 1993-10-22 Palladium Hollywood, CA 1993-10-23 Robertson Gymnasium Santa Barbara, CA 1993-10-25 Grind Phoenix, AZ 1993-10-26 Bing Crosby Hall Del Mar, CA 1993-10-28 NBC Studios, Studio 8H New York City, NY 1993-10-30 NBC Studios, Studio 8H New York City, NY 1993-10-31 MTV Studios New York City, NY 1993-11-01 Deep Ellum Live Dallas, TX 1993-11-02 Liberty Lunch Austin, TX 1993-11-03 City Streets Houston, TX 1993-11-05 State Palace Theatre New Orleans, LA 1993-11-06 New Daisy Theatre Memphis, TN 1993-11-07 UAB Arena Birmingham, AL 1993-11-09 Center Stage Atlanta, GA 1993-11-10 Center Stage Atlanta, GA 1993-11-11 Center Stage Atlanta, GA 1993-11-13 Ritz Theater Tampa, FL 1993-11-14 Edge Orlando, FL 1993-11-15 Edge Fort Lauderdale, FL 1993-11-16 Florida Theater Gainesville, FL 1993-11-18 Ritz Theater Raleigh, NC 1993-11-19 Boathouse Norfolk, VA 1993-11-20 WUST Radio Music Hall Washington, DC 1993-11-21 WUST Radio Music Hall Washington, DC 1993-11-23 Roseland Ballroom New York City, NY 1993-11-24 Roseland Ballroom New York City, NY 1993-11-26 Trocadero Theatre Philadelphia, PA 1993-11-30 Métropolis Montreal, QC 1993-12-01 Palladium Toronto, ON 1993-12-02 Agora Theatre Cleveland, OH 1993-12-03 Michigan State Fairgrounds Coliseum Detroit, MI 1993-12-04 (unknown venue) Cincinnati, OH 1993-12-05 Newport Music Hall Columbus, OH 1993-12-06 Indiana State Fair Exposition Hall Indianapolis, IN 1993-12-07 American Theater St. Louis, MO 1993-12-08 (unknown venue) Ann Arbor, MI 1993-12-09 Aragon Ballroom Chicago, IL 1993-12-10 Aragon Ballroom Chicago, IL 1993-12-11 Bogart's Cincinnati, OH 1993-12-12 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles, CA 1994 1994-01-?? Prince of Wales Hotel Richmond, AUS 1994-01-21 Parklands Gold Coast Gold Coast, AUS 1994-01-23 Melbourne Showgrounds Melbourne, AUS 1994-01-26 Sydney Royal Agricultural Showgrounds (Moore Park) Sydney, AUS 1994-01-28 Adelaide Royal Agricultural Showgrounds Adelaide, AUS 1994-01-30 Fremantle Oval Fremantle, AUS 1994-02-02 Selina's Sydney, AUS 1994-02-04 Wellington Town Hall Wellington, NZ 1994-02-05 Mount Smart Stadium Auckland, NZ 1994-02-09 Nakano Sun Plaza Hall Tokyo, JPN 1994-02-11 On Air West Tokyo, JPN 1994-02-12 Nagoya Club Quattro Nagoya, JPN 1994-02-13 Shinsaibashi Club Quattro Osaka, JPN 1994-02-2? Loft Berlin, GER 1994-02-23 Astoria Theatre London, ENG 1994-02-24 Astoria Theatre London, ENG 1994-02-25 Astoria Theatre London, ENG 1994-02-26 Astoria Theatre London, ENG 1994-02-28 Canal+ Paris, FRA 1994-03-23 Redbird Arena Normal, IL 1994-03-24 SIU Arena Carbondale, IL 1994-03-25 Palmer Alumni Auditorium Davenport, IA 1994-03-27 Memorial Hall Kansas City, KS 1994-03-28 University Plaza Convention Center Springfield, MO 1994-03-29 Expo Square Pavillion Tulsa, OK 1994-03-30 South Plains Fair Park Coliseum Lubbock, TX 1994-04-01 South Park Meadows Austin, TX 1994-04-02 Sunken Garden Theater San Antonio, TX 1994-04-04 Oklahoma State Fair Arena Oklahoma City, OK 1994-04-05 Statehouse Convention Center Little Rock, AR 1994-04-06 C. M. "Tad" Smith Coliseum Oxford, MS 1994-04-07 (unknown venue) (unknown city), AL 1994-04-08 Mississippi Coast Coliseum Biloxi, MS 1994-04-09 Leon County Civic Center Tallahassee, FL 1994-04-10 Township Auditorium Columbia, SC 1994-04-12 Memorial Gymnasium Nashville, TN 1994-04-13 Louisville Gardens Louisville, KY 1994-04-14 Salem Civic Center Salem, VA 1994-04-15 William & Mary Hall Williamsburg, VA 1994-04-17 Rockwell Hall Buffalo, NY 1994-04-18 Recreation And Convocation Center Albany, NY 1994-04-19 Wallace Civic Center Fitchburg, MA 1994-04-21 CCBC Golden Dome Monaca, PA 1994-04-22 Jack Breslin Student Events Center E. Lansing, MI 1994-04-23 Wings Stadium Kalamazoo, MI 1994-04-24 Trocadero Theatre Philadelphia, PA 1994-04-25 Hara Arena Dayton, OH 1994-04-26 Eagles Ballroom Milwaukee, WI 1994-04-27 Fillmore San Francisco, CA 1994-05-21 Flughafen München Riem Munich, GER 1994-05-22 Nürburgring Nuerburg, GER 1994-05-23 Megaland Landgraaf, NED 1994-06-18 Double Door, Chicago, IL (Starchildren) 1994-06-30 El Paso County Coliseum El Paso, TX 1994-07-01 Ector County Coliseum Odessa, TX 1994-07-02 Club Luna Santa Fe, NM 1994-07-03 Club Luna Santa Fe, NM 1994-07-07 Sam Boyd Stadium Las Vegas, NV 1994-07-09 Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre Englewood, CO 1994-07-11 Sandstone Amphitheater Bonner Springs, KS 1994-07-12 Harriet Island St. Paul, MN 1994-07-14 Marcus Amphitheater Milwaukee, WI 1994-07-15 World Music Theater Tinley Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 1994-07-15 World Music Theater Tinley Park, IL 1994-07-16 World Music Theater Tinley Park, IL 1994-07-17 Riverport Amphitheater Marylnd Heights, MO 1994-07-19 Polaris Amphitheater Columbus, OH 1994-07-20 Riverbend Music Center Cincinnati, OH 1994-07-22 Deer Creek Music Center Noblesville, IN 1994-07-23 Pine Knob Amphitheater Clarkston, MI 1994-07-24 Pine Knob Amphitheater Clarkston, MI 1994-07-25 Pine Knob Amphitheater Clarkston, MI 1994-07-27 Le Parc des Iles Montreal, QC 1994-07-28 Molson Park Barrie, CAN 1994-07-29 Pine Knob Amphitheater Clarkston, MI 1994-07-30 Coca-Cola Star Lake Amphitheater Burgettstown, PA 1994-08-01 Franklin Delano Roosevelt Park Philadelphia, PA 1994-08-02 Saratoga Raceway Saratoga, NY 1994-08-03 Quonset State Airport N. Kingston, RI 1994-08-05 Downing Stadium Randalls Island, NY 1994-08-06 Downing Stadium Randalls Island, NY 1994-08-08 Charles Town Raceway Charles Town, WV 1994-08-10 Walnut Creek Amphitheatre Raleigh, NC 1994-08-11 Blockbuster Pavilion Charlotte, NC 1994-08-12 Lakewood Amphitheater Atlanta, GA 1994-08-13 Lakewood Amphitheater Atlanta, GA 1994-08-15 Bayfront Park Amphitheater Miami, FL 1994-08-18 Lakefront Arena New Orleans, LA 1994-08-19 Houston Raceway Park Baytown, TX 1994-08-20 Coca-Cola Starplex Amphitheatre Dallas, TX 1994-08-21 Coca-Cola Starplex Amphitheatre Dallas, TX 1994-08-21 Coca-Cola Starplex Amphitheatre Dallas, TX 1994-08-24 Blockbuster Desert Sky Pavilion Phoenix, AZ 1994-08-25 SDSU Aztec Bowl San Diego, CA 1994-08-25 SDSU Aztec Bowl San Diego, CA 1994-08-27 Shoreline Amphitheatre Mountain View, CA 1994-08-27 Shoreline Amphitheatre Mountain View, CA 1994-08-28 Shoreline Amphitheatre Mountain View, CA 1994-08-30 Cloverdale Fairgrounds Surrey, CAN 1994-08-31 Gorge Amphitheatre Quincy, WA, US 1994-09-01 Gorge Amphitheatre Quincy, WA, US 1994-09-04 CSUDH Velodrome Field Carson, CA, US 1994-09-05 CSUDH Velodrome Field Carson, CA, US 1994-09-08 Radio City Music Hall New York City, NY 1995 1995-02-20 Double Door, Chicago, IL 1995-02-21 Double Door, Chicago, IL 1995-02-27 Double Door, Chicago, IL 1995-02-28 Double Door, Chicago, IL 1995-08-22 SFX Centre, Dublin, IRE 1995-08-23 SFX Centre, Dublin, IRE 1995-08-25 Reading Festival site, Reading, ENG 1995-08-26 Kempische Steenweg, Kiewit, BEL 1995-10-19 Madison Theatre, Peoria, IL 1995-10-20 Duke Ellington Ballroom, DeKalb, IL 1995-10-23 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL 1995-11-11 NBC Studios, Studio 8H, New York City, NY 1995-12-?? Westway Studios, London, ENG 1995-12-10 Canal+, Paris, FRA 1995-12-12 Melkweg, Amsterdam, NED 1996 1996-01-02 Phoenix Concert Theatre, Toronto, ON 1996-01-03 Phoenix Concert Theatre, Toronto, ON 1996-01-05 Nightclub 9:30, Washington DC 1996-01-06 Nightclub 9:30, Washington DC 1996-01-11 Academy, New York City, NY 1996-01-12 Academy, New York City, NY 1996-01-13 Academy, New York City, NY 1996-01-17 Waldorf Astoria, New York City, NY (Billy Corgan) 1996-01-21 Estádio do Pacaembu, São Paulo, BRA 1996-01-26 Praça da Apoteose, Rio de Janeiro, BRA 1996-01-29 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA 1996-01-30 SOMA (Metro Street location), San Diego, CA 1996-01-31 SOMA (Metro Street location), San Diego, CA 1996-02-02 Capitol Records, Los Angeles, CA (Billy Corgan) 1996-02-02 Palace, Los Angeles, CA 1996-02-03 Palace, Los Angeles, CA 1996-02-04 Palace, Los Angeles, CA 1996-02-06 Kezar Pavilion, San Francisco, CA 1996-02-07 Kezar Pavilion, San Francisco, CA 1996-02-09 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA 1996-02-10 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA 1996-02-19 Archaic Hall, Amagasaki, JPN 1996-02-20 Matushita IMP Hall, Osaka, JPN 1996-02-21 Aichi Kinro kaikan, Nagoya, JPN 1996-02-23 Todoroki Arena, Kawasaki, JPN 1996-02-26 Todoroki Arena, Kawasaki, JPN 1996-02-27 Shibuya Kokaido, Tokyo, JPN 1996-02-29 Thai-Japan Bangkok Metropolis Youth Centre, Bangkok, THAI 1996-03-02 World Trade Centre, Singapore, SING 1996-03-04 Perth Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS 1996-03-07 Adelaide Entertainment Centre, Hindmarsh, AUS 1996-03-08 Melbourne Sports & Entertainment Centre, Melbourne, AUS 1996-03-09 Melbourne Sports & Entertainment Centre, Melbourne, AUS 1996-03-11 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS 1996-03-12 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS 1996-03-13 Triple J Studios, Sydney, AUS 1996-04-03 Ahoy Rotterdam, Rotterdam, NED 1996-04-05 Ahoy Rotterdam, Rotterdam, NED 1996-04-06 Flanders Expo, Gent, BEL 1996-04-07 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER 1996-04-09 KB Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN 1996-04-10 Johanneshovs Isstadion, Stockholm, SWE 1996-04-12 Oslo Spektrum, Oslo, NOR 1996-04-14 Alsterdorfer Sporthalle, Hamburg, GER 1996-04-15 Arena, Berlin, GER 1996-04-16 Music-Hall, Hannover, GER 1996-04-18 Stadthalle Offenbach, Offenbach, GER 1996-04-19 Messe Congresscentrum B, Stuttgart, GER 1996-04-20 Terminal 1, Flughafen München Riem, Munich, GER 1996-04-21 (unknown venue) Prague, CZR 1996-04-22 Kunsthalle Wien, Vienna, AUT 1996-04-24 Palatrussardi, Milan, ITY 1996-04-26 Stadthalle Sursee, Sursee, SUI 1996-04-27 Halle Tony Garnier, Lyon, FRA 1996-04-28 Hall de la trocardière, Rezé, FRA 1996-04-30 Palau d'Esports, Barcelona, SPA 1996-05-02 BBC Studios, London, ENG 1996-05-02 Cascais Bullfight Arena, Lisbon, POR 1996-05-03 La Nave, Madrid, SPA 1996-05-04 Parque El Soto, Madrid, SPA 1996-05-06 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA 1996-05-07 NEC Arena, Birmingham, ENG 1996-05-08 NYNEX Arena, Manchester, ENG 1996-05-10 Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre, Glasgow, SCOT 1996-05-11 Point Theatre, Dublin, IRE 1996-05-14 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 1996-05-15 Brixton Academy, London, ENG 1996-05-19 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS 1996-05-20 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS 1996-05-21 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS 1996-05-23 Mount Smart Supertop, Auckland, NZ 1996-05-24 Queens Wharf Events Centre, Wellington, NZ 1996-05-26 Christchurch Town Hall, Christchurch, NZ 1996-05-27 Christchurch Town Hall, Christchurch, NZ 1996-06-15 Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA 1996-06-25 Wendler Arena, Saginaw, MI 1996-06-27 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN 1996-06-29 Palace, Auburn Hills, MI 1996-06-30 State Theatre, Detroit, MI 1996-07-02 Buffalo Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY 1996-07-03 Gund Arena, Cleveland, OH 1996-07-05 CoreStates Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 1996-07-06 CoreStates Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 1996-07-07 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA 1996-07-09 USAir Arena, Landover, MD 1996-07-10 USAir Arena, Landover, MD 1996-07-21 Park West, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 1996-08-23 Metro, Chicago, IL 1996-08-27 Thomas & Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV 1996-08-28 Delta Center, Salt Lake City, UT 1996-08-30 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO 1996-08-31 Kansas Coliseum, Wichita, KS 1996-09-01 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO 1996-09-04 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY 1996-09-06 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA 1996-09-07 Oncenter War Memorial, Syracuse, NY 1996-09-08 Providence Civic Center, Providence, RI 1996-09-10 Colisée de Québec, Quebec City, QC 1996-09-11 Molson Centre, Montreal, QC 1996-09-13 Corel Centre, Ottawa, ON 1996-09-14 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON 1996-09-16 Continental Airlines Arena, E. Rutherford, NJ 1996-09-17 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 1996-09-18 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 1996-09-20 Jack Breslin Student Events Center, E. Lansing, MI 1996-09-22 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN 1996-09-24 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, CAN 1996-09-25 Saskatchewan Place, Saskatoon, CAN 1996-09-27 Edmonton Coliseum, Edmonton, CAN 1996-09-28 Saddledome, Calgary, CAN 1996-09-30 Back Alley Night Club, Calgary, CAN 1996-10-01 Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI 1996-10-02 Kiel Center, St. Louis, MO 1996-10-04 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL 1996-10-05 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL 1996-10-06 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL 1996-10-23 Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA 1996-10-25 Assembly Hall, Champaign, IL 1996-10-26 Mark of the Quad Cities, Moline, IL 1996-10-28 Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI 1996-10-29 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY 1996-10-30 Allen County War Memorial Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN 1996-11-01 Hartford Civic Center, Hartford, CT 1996-11-02 Knickerbocker Arena, Albany, NY 1996-11-04 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME 1996-11-05 Fleet Center, Boston, MA 1996-11-06 Worcester Centrum, Worcester, MA 1996-11-07 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (Catherine) 1996-11-11 Carolina Coliseum, Columbia, SC 1996-11-12 Dean Smith Center, Chapel Hill, NC 1996-11-14 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG 1996-11-15 Ice Palace, Tampa Bay, FL 1996-11-16 Lakeland Center, Lakeland, FL 1996-11-17 Miami Arena, Miami, FL 1996-11-19 Omni Coliseum, Atlanta, GA 1996-11-20 Nashville Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN 1996-11-22 Pyramid Arena, Memphis, TN 1996-11-23 Myriad Convention Center Arena, Oklahoma City, OK 1996-11-24 Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR 1996-11-26 Cajundome, Lafayette, LA 1996-11-27 Mississippi Coast Coliseum, Biloxi, MS 1996-11-29 Freeman Coliseum, San Antonio, TX 1996-11-30 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX 1996-12-01 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX 1996-12-03 Summit, Houston, TX 1996-12-05 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM 1996-12-07 America West Arena, Phoenix, AZ 1996-12-09 Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, CA 1996-12-10 Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, CA 1996-12-11 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA 1996-12-14 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA 1996-12-16 San Jose Arena, San Jose, CA 1996-12-17 Arco Arena, Sacramento, CA 1996-12-18 Great Western Forum, Inglewood, CA 1997 1997-01-04 Lawlor Events Center, Reno, NV 1997-01-06 KeyArena, Seattle, WA 1997-01-07 Rose Garden, Portland, OR 1997-01-08 GM Place, Vancouver, CAN 1997-01-09 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Billy Corgan) 1997-01-10 MetraPark Arena, Billings, MT 1997-01-11 Rushmore Plaza Civic Center, Rapid City, SD 1997-01-14 Sioux Falls Arena, Sioux Falls, SD 1997-01-15 Omaha Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE 1997-01-17 Five Seasons Center, Cedar Rapids, IA 1997-01-18 Assembly Hall, Bloomington, IN 1997-01-19 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH 1997-01-21 SIU Arena, Carbondale, IL 1997-01-22 John F. Savage Hall, Toledo, OH 1997-01-24 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 1997-01-25 New Haven Coliseum, New Haven, CT 1997-01-26 Rochester Community War Memorial, Rochester, NY 1997-01-28 Mullins Center, Amherst, MA 1997-01-29 Bryce Jordan Center, State College, PA 1997-01-30 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA 1997-02-01 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC 1997-02-02 Jacksonville Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL 1997-02-04 Pensacola Civic Center, Pensacola, FL 1997-02-05 Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA 1997-02-17 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Billy Corgan) 1997-02-25 NBC Studios, Studio 6A, New York City, NY 1997-02-26 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 1997-03-24 (unknown venue) Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 1997-05-16 Drink, Chicago, IL 1997-06-21 Metro, Chicago, IL 1997-06-23 Double Door, Chicago, IL 1997-06-27 Worthy Farm, Glastonbury, ENG 1997-06-28 Roskilde Festivalpladsen, Roskilde, DEN 1997-06-29 Sittertobel, St. Gallen, SUI 1997-07-02 Alfândega, Porto, POR 1997-07-04 Presqu’île du Malsaucy, Belfort, FRA 1997-07-05 Torhout-Werchter festival grounds, Torhout, BEL 1997-07-06 Torhout-Werchter festival grounds, Werchter, BEL 1997-07-08 Spodek, Katowice, POL 1997-07-09 Sportovní hala, Prague, CZR 1997-10-18 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA 1997-10-19 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA 1997-11-01 Texas Motor Speedway, Fort Worth, TX 1997-11-03 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL 1997-12-05 Orange Bowl, Miami, FL 1998 1998-01-15 Viper Room, West Hollywood, CA 1998-02-22 XFM Studio, London, ENG (James Iha) 1998-02-26 Virgin Radio 105.8 FM, London, ENG (James Iha) 1998-03-12 WXPN, Philadelphia, PA (James Iha) 1998-03-25 102.1 The Edge, Toronto, ON (James Iha) 1998-03-30 Top Note Theater, Chicago, IL (James Iha) 1998-03-31 WXRK 92.3 FM, New York City, NY (James Iha) 1998-03-31 Mercury Lounge, New York City, NY (James Iha) 1998-05-02 Metro, Chicago, IL 1998-05-12 BBC Studios, London, ENG 1998-05-14 Spielbudenplatz, Hamburg, GER 1998-05-16 Piazza delle Feste, Genova, ITY 1998-05-18 Palais des Festivals et des Congrès, Cannes, FRA 1998-05-19 Aula Magna, Lisbon, POR 1998-05-20 RTVE Studios, Madrid, SPA 1998-05-21 Guggenheim Museum Bilbao, Bilbao, SPA 1998-05-22 Riverside Studios, London, ENG 1998-05-23 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG 1998-05-25 Skansen, Solliden stage, Stockholm, SWE 1998-05-26 Tivoli Gardens, Copenhagen, DEN 1998-05-28 Botanique Gardens, Brussels, BEL 1998-05-29 Nürburgring, Nuerburg, GER 1998-05-31 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE 1998-06-01 Megaland, Landgraaf, NED 1998-06-04 Fnac rooftop, Paris, FRA 1998-06-04 Palais des Sports, Paris, FRA 1998-06-05 Canal+, Paris, FRA 1998-06-07 Piazza Navona, Rome, ITY 1998-06-07 Scalinata del Palazzo della Civiltà Italiana, Rome, ITY 1998-06-09 Lycabettus Theater, Athens, GRE 1998-06-11 DK Gorbunova, Moscow, RUS 1998-06-18 Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS 1998-06-19 Overseas Passenger Terminal, Sydney, AUS 1998-06-20 Centre Court, Melbourne, AUS 1998-06-23 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN 1998-06-24 Nippon Kogakuin Hachioji Senmon Gakkou, Hachioji, JPN 1998-06-24 Studio Terra, Tokyo, JPN 1998-06-30 Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA 1998-07-01 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA 1998-07-02 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA 1998-07-05 Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, WI 1998-07-07 New World Music Theater, Tinley Park, IL 1998-07-08 State Theatre, Detroit, MI 1998-07-09 WKQX-FM Studios, Chicago, IL 1998-07-10 Will Rodgers Auditorium, Fort Worth, TX 1998-07-12 Aerial Theater, Houston, TX 1998-07-14 Sandstone Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, KS 1998-07-15 All Sports Stadium, Oklahoma City, OK 1998-07-17 Block E, Hennepin Avenue, Minneapolis, MN 1998-07-19 CHUM-City Building, Toronto, ON 1998-07-20 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON 1998-07-21 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH 1998-07-22 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH 1998-07-28 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA 1998-07-29 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC 1998-07-30 W 53rd Street, New York City, NY 1998-07-31 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA 1998-08-01 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY 1998-08-02 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY 1998-08-03 (unknown venue) New York City, NY (Billy Corgan) 1998-08-04 (unknown venue) New York City, NY 1998-08-04 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA 1998-08-05 Grand Ole Opry, Nashville, TN 1998-08-06 Ovens Auditorium, Charlotte, NC 1998-08-08 Sunrise Musical Theatre, Sunrise, FL 1998-08-11 Palacio de los Deportes, Mexico City, MEX 1998-08-14 Metropolitan, Rio de Janeiro, BRA 1998-08-16 Olympia, São Paulo, BRA 1998-08-17 SBT Studios, São Paulo, BRA 1998-08-19 Estación Mapocho, Santiago, CHI 1998-08-21 Centro Cultural Recoleta, Buenos Aires, ARG 1998-08-21 Parque Sarmiento, Buenos Aires, ARG 1998-08-28 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 1998-09-18 Chicago Recording Company, Chicago, IL 1998-09-26 NBC Studios, Studio 8H, New York City, NY 1998-09-28 CHUM-City Building, Toronto, ON 1998-10-25 Theater at Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 1998-10-31 Dodger Stadium, Los Angeles, CA 1998-12-12 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA 1999 1999-03-25 Metro, Chicago, IL (Nicholas Tremulis Band) 1999-04-10 St. Andrew's Hall, Detroit, MI 1999-04-12 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH 1999-04-14 Tramps, New York City, NY 1999-04-15 Nightclub 9:30, Washington DC 1999-04-17 Metropol, Pittsburgh, PA 1999-04-19 Ogden Theater, Denver, CO 1999-04-21 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ 1999-04-23 Spreckels Theatre, San Diego, CA 1999-04-24 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA 1999-10-30 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA 1999-10-31 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA 1999-12-20 Metro, Chicago, IL 1999-12-21 Metro, Chicago, IL 1999-12-29 Vicar Street, Dublin, IRE 2000 2000-01-07 Cirkus, Stockholm, SWE 2000-01-09 Cirkusbygningen, Copenhagen, DEN 2000-01-11 Muffathalle, Munich, GER 2000-01-12 Alcatraz, Milan, ITY 2000-01-15 Lisbon Coliseum, Lisbon, POR 2000-01-16 La Riviera, Madrid, SPA 2000-01-17 Canal+, Paris, FRA 2000-01-18 Élysée Montmartre, Paris, FRA 2000-01-19 Cirque Royal, Brussels, BEL 2000-01-22 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG 2000-01-24 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED 2000-01-30 CBS Television City, Los Angeles, CA 2000-01-31 Granada Theatre, Lawrence, KS 2000-02-02 Tower Records, Denver, CO 2000-02-03 Tom Tom Music, Sandy, UT 2000-02-04 Record Exchange, Boise, ID 2000-02-05 Berbati's Pan, Portland, OR 2000-02-06 Edge, Palo Alto, CA 2000-02-08 Huntridge Theatre, Las Vegas, NV 2000-02-10 Bostons, Tempe, AZ 2000-02-12 Deep Ellum Live, Dallas, TX 2000-02-14 Five Points Music Hall, Birmingham, AL 2000-02-16 Spec's Music, Miami, FL 2000-02-17 Tree Sound Studios, Atlanta, GA (Billy Corgan) 2000-02-19 Cat's Cradle, Carrboro, NC 2000-02-23 Colonie Center, Albany, NY 2000-02-27 Canopy Club, Urbana, IL 2000-02-28 Tower Records, Chicago, IL 2000-02-29 HMV, New York City, NY 2000-03-02 Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI 2000-03-05 Virgin Megastore, Hollywood, CA 2000-03-07 Columbia City Theater, Seattle, WA 2000-03-09 Uptown Studio, New York City, NY 2000-03-10 MusiquePlus, Montreal, QC 2000-03-11 Spectrum, Montreal, QC 2000-03-12 Guvernment, Toronto, ON 2000-04-03 WKQX-FM Studios, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2000-04-06 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL 2000-04-08 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS 2000-04-10 American Theater, St. Louis, MO 2000-04-12 Northrop Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN 2000-04-13 Eagles Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI 2000-04-15 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL 2000-04-16 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL 2000-04-18 Elliott Hall of Music, West Lafayette, IN 2000-04-19 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI 2000-04-21 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH 2000-04-22 Michigan State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Detroit, MI 2000-04-23 Memorial Athletic and Convocation Center, Kent, OH 2000-04-25 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York City, NY 2000-04-26 Chelsea Piers, Manhattan, NY 2000-04-26 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York City, NY 2000-04-28 Patriot Center, Fairfax, VA 2000-04-29 Paul E. Tsongas Arena, Lowell, MA 2000-05-01 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA 2000-05-02 War Memorial Auditorium, Greensboro, NC 2000-05-03 Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC 2000-05-05 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL 2000-05-06 Sunrise Musical Theatre, Sunrise, FL 2000-05-08 Hard Rock Live, Orlando, FL 2000-05-09 Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA 2000-05-10 Boutwell Auditorium, Birmingham, AL 2000-05-12 Bronco Bowl, Dallas, TX 2000-05-13 Aerial Theater, Houston, TX 2000-05-14 Austin Music Hall, Austin, TX 2000-05-16 Balch Fieldhouse, Boulder, CO 2000-05-17 Saltair Pavilion, Salt Lake City, UT 2000-05-19 Mesa Ampitheater, Mesa, AZ 2000-05-20 Open Air Theatre, San Diego, CA 2000-05-21 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA 2000-05-23 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA 2000-05-24 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA 2000-05-26 Bank of America Centre, Boise, ID 2000-05-29 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA 2000-05-30 Keller Auditorium, Portland, OR 2000-06-20 Pacifico Yokohama, National Convention Hall, Yokohama, JPN 2000-06-21 Miyagi Kenmin Kaikan, Sendai, JPN 2000-06-24 Hiroshima Kouseinenkin Kaikan, Hiroshima, JPN 2000-06-25 Zepp Fukuoka, Fukuoka, JPN 2000-06-27 Osaka Castle Hall, Osaka, JPN 2000-06-28 Aichi Kouseinenkin Kaikan, Nagoya, JPN 2000-06-30 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN 2000-07-02 Kokusai Forum Hall A, Tokyo, JPN 2000-07-04 Olympic Gymnastics Hall, Seoul, S.KOR 2000-08-04 BC Place, Vancouver, CAN 2000-08-06 Commonwealth Stadium, Edmonton, CAN 2000-08-07 Saskatchewan Place, Saskatoon, CAN 2000-08-09 Winnipeg Stadium, Winnipeg, CAN 2000-08-11 Molson Park, Barrie, CAN 2000-08-12 Parc Jean-Drapeau, Montreal, QC 2000-08-13 Rideau Carleton Raceway, Ottawa, ON 2000-08-16 Citadel Hill, Halifax, CAN 2000-08-24 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York City, NY 2000-09-16 Arena, Berlin, GER 2000-09-18 Alsterdorfer Sporthalle, Hamburg, GER 2000-09-20 Ahoy Rotterdam, Rotterdam, NED 2000-09-21 Ballsporthalle, Frankfurt, GER 2000-09-23 Arena, Oberhausen, GER 2000-09-24 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER 2000-09-26 Palaghiaccio di Marino, Rome, ITY 2000-09-27 PalaMalaguti, Bologna, ITY 2000-09-29 PalaVobis, Milan, ITY 2000-10-01 Dôme, Marseilles, FRA 2000-10-02 Le Zénith, Toulouse, FRA 2000-10-04 Restelo, Lisbon, POR 2000-10-05 Coliseu do Porto, Porto, POR 2000-10-07 Pabellón Multiusos Fontes do Sar, Santiago de Compostela, SPA 2000-10-08 Palacio de Deportes, Madrid, SPA 2000-10-09 Pabellón Príncipe Felipe, Zaragoza, SPA 2000-10-11 Palau d'Esports, Barcelona, SPA 2000-10-12 Velódromo de Anoeta, San Sebastian, SPA 2000-10-15 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI 2000-10-16 Halle Tony Garnier, Lyon, FRA 2000-10-17 Amphitéa, Angers, FRA 2000-10-19 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA 2000-10-20 Flanders Expo, Gent, BEL 2000-10-22 Oslo Spektrum, Oslo, NOR 2000-10-23 Hovet, Stockholm, SWE 2000-10-25 Hartwall Areena, Helsinki, FIN 2000-10-27 Valby-Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN 2000-10-30 Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre, Glasgow, SCOT 2000-10-31 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG 2000-11-01 NEC Arena, Birmingham, ENG 2000-11-03 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 2000-11-04 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 2000-11-06 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE 2000-11-11 SuperSport Park, Centurion, SA 2000-11-12 Westridge Tennis Stadium, Durban, SA 2000-11-14 Big Arena, Cape Town, SA 2000-11-17 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA 2000-11-29 United Center, Chicago, IL 2000-12-02 Metro, Chicago, IL 2001 2001-03-22 Metro, Chicago, IL (Nicholas Tremulis Band) 2001-05-10 Liquid Joe's, Salt Lake City, UT (Billy Corgan) 2001-06-12 WGN-TV, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2001-10-25 Harajuku Beams News, Tokyo, JPN (James Iha) 2001-11-14 Track 16 Gallery, Santa Monica, CA (Zwan) 2001-11-16 Glass House, Pomona, CA (Zwan) 2001-11-18 Galaxy Theatre, Santa Ana, CA (Zwan) 2001-11-20 Canes Bar & Grill, San Diego, CA (Zwan) 2001-11-21 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA (Zwan) 2001-12-13 Intersection, Grand Rapids, MI (Zwan) 2001-12-13 Intersection, Grand Rapids, MI (Zwan) 2001-12-14 Emerson Theater, Indianapolis, IN (Zwan) 2001-12-14 Emerson Theater, Indianapolis, IN (Zwan) 2002 2002-03-23 Metro, Chicago, IL (Nicholas Tremulis Band) 2002-04-05 Blue Note, Columbia, MO (Zwan) 2002-04-07 Galaxy, St. Louis, MO (Zwan) 2002-04-08 Galaxy, St. Louis, MO (Zwan) 2002-04-10 Galaxy, St. Louis, MO (Zwan) 2002-04-12 Double Door, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2002-04-13 Double Door, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2002-04-14 Double Door, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2002-05-18 New World Music Theater, Tinley Park, IL (Zwan) 2002-09-09 Hideout, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2002-09-16 Hideout, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2002-09-23 Hideout, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2002-09-30 Hideout, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2002-10-07 Hideout, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2002-10-14 Hideout, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2002-10-21 Hideout, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2002-10-28 Hideout, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2002-11-04 Hideout, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2002-11-26 Park West, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2002-12-05 Joint @ Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas, NV (Zwan) 2002-12-06 Spaceland, Los Angeles, CA (Zwan) 2002-12-07 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (Zwan) 2002-12-11 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA (Zwan) 2002-12-12 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (Zwan) 2002-12-13 MCI Center, Washington DC (Zwan) 2002-12-15 First Union Center, Philadelphia, PA (Zwan) 2002-12-16 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH (Zwan) 2002-12-17 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (Zwan) 2002-12-18 CHUM-City Building, Toronto, ON (Zwan) 2002-12-19 Opera House, Toronto, ON (Zwan) 2003 2003-01-19 Metro, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2003-01-20 Metro, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2003-01-22 Metro, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2003-01-23 Metro, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2003-01-23 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York City, NY (Zwan) 2003-01-25 Metro, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2003-01-27 Museum of Science & Industry, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2003-02-01 Zepp Tokyo, Tokyo, JPN (Zwan) 2003-02-02 Zepp Osaka, Osaka, JPN (Zwan) 2003-02-05 Club Diamond Hall, Nagoya, JPN (Zwan) 2003-02-06 Liquidroom, Tokyo, JPN (Zwan) 2003-02-08 Café de la Danse, Paris, FRA (Zwan) 2003-02-09 La Cigale, Paris, FRA (Zwan) 2003-02-11 XFM Studio, London, ENG (Zwan) 2003-02-12 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG (Zwan) 2003-02-13 BBC Studios, London, ENG (Zwan) 2003-02-14 Maida Vale Studios, London, ENG (Zwan) 2003-02-17 Docks, Hamburg, GER (Zwan) 2003-02-18 Columbiahalle, Berlin, GER (Zwan) 2003-02-20 Alcatraz, Milan, ITY (Zwan) 2003-02-23 La Riviera, Madrid, SPA (Zwan) 2003-02-24 Lisbon Coliseum, Lisbon, POR (Zwan) 2003-03-08 Metro, Chicago, IL (Nicholas Tremulis Band) 2003-03-20 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN (Zwan) 2003-03-21 Eagles Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI (Zwan) 2003-03-22 Pageant, St. Louis, MO (Zwan) 2003-03-24 Agora Theatre, Cleveland, OH (Zwan) 2003-03-25 Kool Haus, Toronto, ON (Zwan) 2003-03-27 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA (Zwan) 2003-03-28 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York City, NY (Zwan) 2003-03-29 Towson Center, Towson, MD (Zwan) 2003-03-31 Braden Auditorium, Normal, IL (Zwan) 2003-04-01 Herbert E. Hoeft Memorial Arena, De Pere, WI (Zwan) 2003-04-02 Patten Gymnasium, Evanston, IL (Zwan) 2003-04-04 Alumni Arena, Buffalo, NY (Zwan) 2003-04-05 Indre Studios, Philadelphia, PA (Zwan) 2003-04-05 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Zwan) 2003-04-07 Tree Sound Studios, Atlanta, GA (Zwan) 2003-04-07 Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA (Zwan) 2003-04-08 Hard Rock Live, Orlando, FL (Zwan) 2003-04-09 Pompano Beach Amphitheatre, Pompano Beach, FL (Zwan) 2003-04-12 NBC Studios, Studio 8H, New York City, NY (Zwan) 2003-04-14 Verizon Wireless Theater, Houston, TX (Zwan) 2003-04-15 Bronco Bowl, Dallas, TX (Zwan) 2003-04-17 Marquee Theatre, Tempe, AZ (Zwan) 2003-04-18 Wiltern, Los Angeles, CA (Zwan) 2003-04-19 Wiltern, Los Angeles, CA (Zwan) 2003-04-21 RIMAC Arena, San Diego, CA (Zwan) 2003-04-22 Warfield Theater, San Francisco, CA (Zwan) 2003-04-24 Roseland Theater, Portland, OR (Zwan) 2003-04-25 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, CAN (Zwan) 2003-04-26 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (Zwan) 2003-04-28 Kingsbury Hall, Salt Lake City, UT (Zwan) 2003-05-01 Iowa Memorial Union, Main Lounge, Iowa City, IA (Zwan) 2003-05-03 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH (Zwan) 2003-05-04 Music Midtown - Miller Lite/99X Stage, Atlanta, GA (Zwan) 2003-05-06 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (Zwan) 2003-05-27 BBC Studios, London, ENG (Zwan) 2003-05-29 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL (Zwan) 2003-05-31 Sjöhistoriska Museet, Stockholm, SWE (Zwan) 2003-06-01 Donington Park, Castle Donington, ENG (Zwan) 2003-06-03 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED (Zwan) 2003-06-05 Alter Schlachthof, Dresden, GER (Zwan) 2003-06-06 Nürburgring, Nuerburg, GER (Zwan) 2003-06-07 Frankenstadion, Nuernberg, GER (Zwan) 2003-06-09 Megaland, Landgraaf, NED (Zwan) 2003-06-10 Transbordeur, Villeurbanne, FRA (Zwan) 2003-06-13 Pielachtal Festivalgelände, St. Poelten, AUT (Zwan) 2003-09-17 Rubloff Auditorium, Art Institute of Chicago, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2003-10-15 Wrigley Field, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2003-12-10 Second City, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2004 2004-02-26 Harry Caray's Restaurant, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2004-04-12 Dimitre Photography, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2004-04-13 Dimitre Photography, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2004-04-14 Dimitre Photography, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2004-04-15 Dimitre Photography, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2004-04-16 Dimitre Photography, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2004-04-17 Dimitre Photography, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2004-04-19 Metro, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2004-05-25 Neuqua Valley High School Auditorium, Naperville, IL (Billy Corgan) 2004-07-06 Metro, Chicago, IL (Nicholas Tremulis Band) 2004-09-19 Metro, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2004-10-01 Potbelly Sandwich Shop, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2004-10-12 Herbst Theatre, San Francisco, CA (Billy Corgan) 2004-10-19 Church of the Redeemer, Toronto, ON (Billy Corgan) 2004-10-20 Beck Center for the Arts, Lakewood, OH (Billy Corgan) 2004-12-22 Second City, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2004-12-23 WGN-TV, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2005 2005-01-06 The Echo, Los Angeles, CA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-01-10 Knitting Factory, Hollywood, CA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-01-13 Mercury Lounge, New York City, NY (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-01-15 Double Door, Chicago, IL (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-01-17 Fox Chicago, Chicago, IL (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-01-18 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-01-19 Pontiac Grille, Philadelphia, PA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-01-20 Mercury Lounge, New York City, NY (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-01-24 Knitting Factory, Hollywood, CA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-03-17 Cream Vintage, Austin, TX (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-03-19 Eternal, Austin, TX (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-04-03 Casbah, San Diego, CA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-04-04 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-04-05 Independent, San Francisco, CA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-04-07 Roseland Grill, Portland, OR (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-04-08 El Corazon, Seattle, WA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-04-09 Richard's on Richards, Vancouver, CAN (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-04-11 Boardwalk, Orangevale, CA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-04-25 Quest Club - Ascot Room, Minneapolis, MN (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-04-26 Rave Bar, Milwaukee, WI (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-04-28 Field Museum, Stanley Field Hall, Chicago, IL (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-04-29 St. Andrew's Hall, Detroit, MI (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-04-30 Lee's Palace, Toronto, ON (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-05-02 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-05-03 North Star, Philadelphia, PA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-05-04 Knitting Factory, New York City, NY (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-05-05 DC9, Washington DC (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-05-07 Agora Theatre, Cleveland, OH (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-05-08 Little Brother's, Columbus, OH (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-05-09 20th Century Theater, Cincinnati, OH (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-05-11 Birdy's Bar & Grill, Indianapolis, IN (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-05-12 Mercy Lounge, Nashville, TN (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-05-13 Sticky Fingerz, Little Rock, AR (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-05-14 Bottleneck, Lawrence, KS (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-05-16 Meridian, Houston, TX (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-05-17 Trees, Dallas, TX (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-05-18 Sanctuary, San Antonio, TX (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-05-20 Launchpad, Albuquerque, NM (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-06-01 Aula Magna, Lisbon, POR (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-04 Sala Apolo, Barcelona, SPA (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-05 (unknown venue), Milan, ITY (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-06 Alcatraz, Milan, ITY (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-08 Vooruit, Gent, BEL (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-09 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-10 La Cigale, Paris, FRA (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-11 Live Music Hall, Cologne, GER (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-15 Forum, London, ENG (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-16 Forum, London, ENG (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-17 Ambassador Theatre, Dublin, IRE (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-20 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York City, NY (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-22 Earthlink Live, Atlanta, GA (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-24 Nightclub 9:30, Washington DC (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-25 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-27 Webster Hall, New York City, NY (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-28 Webster Hall, New York City, NY (Billy Corgan) 2005-06-30 Avalon, Boston, MA (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-02 Carlu, Toronto, ON (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-05 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-06 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-07 Pageant, St. Louis, MO (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-08 Gypsy Tea Room, Dallas, TX (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-11 SOMA (Sports Arena Blvd location), San Diego, CA (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-12 Henry Fonda Music Box Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-13 Henry Fonda Music Box Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-13 Indie 103.1 Studios, Los Angeles, CA (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-14 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-15 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-16 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-18 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-19 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, CAN (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-19 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-07-20 Humphrey's Concerts by the Bay, San Diego, CA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-07-22 Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-07-23 Robert Mondavi Winery, Oakville, CA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-07-24 St. James Theatre, Auckland, NZ (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-24 Konocti Harbor, Joe Mazzola Classic Concert Showroom, Kelseyville, CA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-07-26 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-26 Britt Pavillion, Jacksonville, OR (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-07-27 Enmore Theatre, Newtown, AUS (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-27 Chateau Ste. Michelle, Woodinville, WA (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-07-28 Marquee Venue, Sydney, AUS (Billy Corgan) 2005-07-29 Tivoli, Fortitude Valley, AUS (Billy Corgan) 2005-08-01 Namba Hatch, Osaka, JPN (Billy Corgan) 2005-08-03 Club Diamond Hall, Nagoya, JPN (Billy Corgan) 2005-08-04 Shibuya-AX, Tokyo, JPN (Billy Corgan) 2005-08-05 Shibuya-AX, Tokyo, JPN (Billy Corgan) 2005-08-19 Kempische Steenweg, Kiewit, BEL (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-08-20 Jay Pritzker Pavilion, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2005-08-20 Weston Park, Staffordshire, ENG (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-08-21 Hylands Park, Chelmsford, ENG (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-08-23 Roadhouse, Manchester, ENG (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-08-24 Islington Academy, London, ENG (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2005-09-18 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL (Jimmy Chamberlin Complex) 2006 2006-03-20 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York City, NY (James Iha) 2006-05-18 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA (Billy Corgan) 2006-05-25 Tangier, Los Angeles, CA (Billy Corgan) 2006-11-07 Hotel Café, Los Angeles, CA (Billy Corgan) 2007 2007-05-22 Grand Rex, Paris, FRA 2007-05-24 den Atelier, Luxembourg City, LUX 2007-05-26 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL 2007-05-28 Megaland, Landgraaf, NED 2007-05-31 Parc del Fòrum, Barcelona, SPA 2007-06-02 Nürburgring, Nuerburg, GER 2007-06-03 Zeppelinfeld, Nuernberg, GER 2007-06-05 Gotischer Saal, Zitadelle Spandau, Berlin, GER 2007-06-06 Columbiahalle, Berlin, GER 2007-06-09 Passeio Marítimo de Algés, Lisbon, POR 2007-06-11 Teätro Häagen-Dazs Calderón, Madrid, SPA 2007-06-12 Las Ventas Bullring, Madrid, SPA 2007-06-15 Pannonia Fields II, Nickelsdorf, AUT 2007-06-17 Flugplatz Interlaken, Interlaken, SUI 2007-06-19 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG 2007-06-23 Orange Peel, Asheville, NC 2007-06-24 Orange Peel, Asheville, NC 2007-06-26 Orange Peel, Asheville, NC 2007-06-27 Orange Peel, Asheville, NC 2007-06-29 Orange Peel, Asheville, NC 2007-06-30 Orange Peel, Asheville, NC 2007-07-02 Orange Peel, Asheville, NC 2007-07-03 Orange Peel, Asheville, NC 2007-07-05 Orange Peel, Asheville, NC 2007-07-07 Giants Stadium, E. Rutherford, NJ 2007-07-09 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York City, NY 2007-07-10 XM Live Performance Studio, Washington DC 2007-07-10 Nightclub 9:30, Washington DC 2007-07-15 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 2007-07-16 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 2007-07-18 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 2007-07-19 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 2007-07-20 Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA 2007-07-22 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 2007-07-24 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 2007-07-25 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 2007-07-27 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 2007-07-28 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 2007-07-30 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 2007-07-31 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 2007-08-01 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 2007-08-05 Pimlico Race Course, Baltimore, MD 2007-08-12 Cirkus, Stockholm, SWE 2007-08-14 Vega, Copenhagen, DEN 2007-08-16 Fort de Saint-Père, Saint-Père, FRA 2007-08-17 Kempische Steenweg, Kiewit, BEL 2007-08-19 Theatre de Plein-Air, Colmar, FRA 2007-08-22 Carling Academy, Glasgow, SCOT 2007-08-24 Bramham Park, Wetherby, ENG 2007-08-26 Reading Festival site, Reading, ENG 2007-09-01 Hezarfen Airport, Istanbul, TUR 2007-09-08 Parc Jean-Drapeau, Montreal, QC 2007-09-09 Toronto Island Park, Toronto, ON 2007-09-13 Pearl Theater, Palms Casino Resort, Las Vegas, NV 2007-09-14 AOL Productions, Beverly Hills, CA 2007-09-15 Home Depot Center, Carson, CA 2007-09-16 Tucson Electric Park, Tucson, AZ 2007-09-18 Dodge Theatre, Phoenix, AZ 2007-09-19 Open Air Theatre, San Diego, CA 2007-09-21 Amphitheater at Clark County, Ridgefield, WA 2007-09-22 Qwest Field parking lot, Seattle, WA 2007-09-24 PNE Forum, Vancouver, CAN 2007-09-28 McKay Events Center, Orem, UT 2007-09-30 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO 2007-10-02 Roy Wilkins Auditorium, St. Paul, MN 2007-10-04 Braden Auditorium, Normal, IL 2007-10-06 Verizon Wireless Music Center, Noblesville, IN 2007-10-07 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI 2007-10-09 AJ Palumbo Center, Pittsburgh, PA 2007-10-11 Lifestyle Communities Pavilion, Columbus, OH 2007-10-13 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA 2007-10-15 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA 2007-10-16 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA 2007-10-18 Providence Performing Arts Center, Providence, RI 2007-10-19 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA 2007-10-21 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA 2007-10-22 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA 2007-10-23 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA 2007-10-25 Mud Island Amphitheatre, Memphis, TN 2007-10-27 City Park, New Orleans, LA 2007-10-28 Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion, The Woodlands, TX 2007-11-07 Classic Center Theatre, Athens, GA 2007-11-08 War Memorial Auditorium, Greensboro, NC 2007-11-09 Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC 2007-11-11 Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN 2007-11-13 Backyard,,Austin, TX 2007-11-15 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA 2007-11-16 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA 2007-11-18 Nokia Theater, Grand Prairie, TX 2008 2008-01-30 T-Mobile Arena, Prague, CZR 2008-01-31 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT 2008-02-02 DatchForum, Assago, ITY 2008-02-03 PalaMalaguti, Bologna, ITY 2008-02-05 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI 2008-02-06 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA 2008-02-09 RDS Simmonscourt Pavilion, Dublin, IRE 2008-02-10 King's Hall, Belfast, NI 2008-02-12 Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre, Glasgow, SCOT 2008-02-14 Nottingham Arena, Nottingham, ENG 2008-02-15 Manchester Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG 2008-02-16 O2 Arena, London, ENG 2008-02-18 Brabanthallen, Den Bosch, NED 2008-02-19 Forest National, Vorst, BEL 2008-02-21 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER 2008-02-22 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER 2008-02-23 Arena, Berlin, GER 2008-02-24 König-Pilsener Arena, Oberhausen, GER 2008-02-26 Color Line Arena, Hamburg, GER 2008-02-27 Valby-Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN 2008-02-29 Oslo Spektrum, Oslo, NOR 2008-03-01 Hovet, Stockholm, SWE 2008-03-03 Helsingin Jäähalli, Helsinki, FIN 2008-03-20 TSB Bank Arena, Wellington, NZ 2008-03-22 Vector Arena, Auckland, NZ 2008-03-24 Westpac Arena, Christchurch, NZ 2008-03-27 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS 2008-03-28 Metro Theatre, Sydney, AUS 2008-03-29 Centennial Park, Sydney, AUS 2008-03-30 AVICA Resort, Gold Coast, AUS 2008-03-31 Brisbane Convention and Exhibition Centre, Brisbane, AUS 2008-04-02 Adelaide Entertainment Centre, Hindmarsh, AUS 2008-04-04 Festival Hall, West Melbourne, AUS 2008-04-05 Melbourne Showgrounds, Melbourne, AUS 2008-04-06 Esplanade, Perth, AUS 2008-04-12 Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez, Mexico City, MEX 2008-04-14 Auditorio Telmex, Zapopan, MEX 2008-04-16 Arena Monterrey, Monterrey, MEX 2008-04-19 Autódromo la Guácima, Alajuela, CR 2008-06-28 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (Billy Corgan) 2008-08-08 Adler Theatre, Davenport, IA 2008-08-09 The Venue, Horseshoe Casino, Hammond, IN 2008-08-12 Louisville Palace, Louisville, KY 2008-08-13 Tennessee Theatre, Knoxville, TN 2008-08-15 Ovens Auditorium, Charlotte, NC 2008-08-16 Charlottesville Pavilion, Charlottesville, VA 2008-08-17 Raleigh Memorial Auditorium, Raleigh, NC 2008-08-20 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL 2008-08-21 Count de Hoernle Amphitheater, Boca Raton, FL 2008-08-22 Hard Rock Live, Orlando, FL 2008-10-18 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 2008-10-24 El Capitan Entertainment Centre, Hollywood, CA 2008-10-25 Best Buy, West Hollywood Gateway, West Hollywood, CA 2008-10-26 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA 2008-10-31 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH 2008-11-01 Palace Theatre, Playhouse Square, Cleveland, OH 2008-11-03 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON 2008-11-04 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON 2008-11-06 United Palace Theatre, New York City, NY 2008-11-07 United Palace Theatre, New York City, NY 2008-11-08 Borgata Event Center, Atlantic City, NJ 2008-11-11 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC 2008-11-12 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC 2008-11-14 Wang Theatre, Boston, MA 2008-11-15 Wang Theatre, Boston, MA 2008-11-16 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT 2008-11-18 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL 2008-11-19 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL 2008-11-21 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL 2008-11-24 Midland Theatre, Kansas City, MO 2008-11-25 Midland Theatre, Kansas City, MO 2008-11-26 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO 2008-11-29 Pearl Theater, Palms Casino Resort, Las Vegas, NV 2008-11-30 RIMAC Arena, La Jolla, CA 2008-12-01 Raleigh Studios, Hollywood, CA 2008-12-02 Gibson Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA 2008-12-03 Gibson Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA 2008-12-05 Ogden Theater, Denver, CO 2008-12-07 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL 2008-12-08 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL 2009 2009-03-18 Cain's Ballroom, Tulsa, OK (Tinted Windows) 2009-03-20 Levi's/Fader Fort, Austin, TX (Tinted Windows) 2009-03-20 Pangaea, Austin, TX (Tinted Windows) 2009-03-21 Bat Bar, Austin, TX (Tinted Windows) 2009-04-17 Harris Theater, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2009-04-20 Mercury Lounge, New York City, NY (Tinted Windows) 2009-04-21 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York City, NY (Tinted Windows) 2009-04-23 NBC Studios, Studio 6B, New York City, NY (Tinted Windows) 2009-04-25 Plunkett Park, Edmond, OK (Tinted Windows) 2009-04-28 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA (Tinted Windows) 2009-04-30 Double Door, Chicago, IL (Tinted Windows) 2009-05-02 Borgata Event Center, Atlantic City, NJ (Tinted Windows) 2009-05-03 Meadowlands Sports Complex, E. Rutherford, NJ (Tinted Windows) 2009-05-12 iHeartRadio Theater, New York City, NY (Tinted Windows) 2009-06-17 Highline Ballroom, New York City, NY (Tinted Windows) 2009-06-20 W Randolph & N May St, Chicago, IL (Tinted Windows) 2009-07-24 Echoplex, Los Angeles, CA (Billy Corgan) 2009-08-01 Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA (Tinted Windows) 2009-08-03 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA (Tinted Windows) 2009-08-04 Wolf Den, Uncasville, CT (Tinted Windows) 2009-08-05 Black Cat, Washington DC (Tinted Windows) 2009-08-26 Cellar Door, Visalia, CA (Billy Corgan) 2009-08-27 Muddy Waters Café, Santa Barbara, CA (Billy Corgan) 2009-08-28 Open, Long Beach, CA (Billy Corgan) 2009-08-29 Pappy and Harriet's Pioneertown Palace, Pioneertown, CA (Billy Corgan) 2009-08-30 Ché Café, La Jolla, CA (Billy Corgan) 2009-08-31 Hotel Café, Los Angeles, CA (Billy Corgan) 2009-09-04 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (Tinted Windows) 2009-11-08 Echoplex, Los Angeles, CA (Billy Corgan) 2010 2010-01-09 House of Blues Boston, Boston, MA (Tinted Windows) 2010-01-13 Big Cat, Osaka, JPN (Tinted Windows) 2010-01-15 Shibuya duo Music Exchange, Tokyo, JPN (Tinted Windows) 2010-02-18 LaSalle Power Co., Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2010-04-17 Space 15 Twenty, Los Angeles, CA 2010-04-20 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA 2010-05-07 Club Nokia, Los Angeles, CA (Billy Corgan) 2010-06-30 Viper Room, West Hollywood, CA 2010-07-06 House of Blues Cleveland, Cleveland, OH 2010-07-08 Orbit Room, Grand Rapids, MI 2010-07-09 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH 2010-07-10 Waterfront Park, Louisville, KY 2010-07-12 Rams Head Live!, Baltimore, MD 2010-07-13 National, Richmond, VA 2010-07-15 NorVa, Norfolk, VA 2010-07-16 Fillmore Charlotte, Charlotte, NC 2010-07-17 Music Farm, Charleston, SC 2010-07-19 House of Blues Orlando, Orlando, FL 2010-07-20 Revolution Live, Fort Lauderdale, FL 2010-07-21 Ritz Ybor, Tampa, FL 2010-07-23 Valarium, Knoxville, TN 2010-07-24 Mr. Small's Theatre, Millvale, PA 2010-07-26 WRXP-FM Studios, New York City, NY 2010-07-26 Terminal 5, New York City, NY 2010-07-27 Metro, Chicago, IL 2010-07-31 Conga Room, Los Angeles, CA (Billy Corgan) 2010-08-05 Fort Canning Park, SING 2010-08-07 Makuhari Messe, Chiba, JPN 2010-08-08 Maishima, Osaka, JPN 2010-08-10 Shinkiba Studio Coast, Tokyo, JPN 2010-08-11 Shinkiba Studio Coast, Tokyo, JPN 2010-08-14 Jamsil Gymnasium, Seoul, S.KOR 2010-08-26 Auditorio Nacional, Mexico City, MEX 2010-08-28 Sunset Strip (at Doheny), West Hollywood, CA 2010-09-01 Rialto Theatre, Tucson, AZ 2010-09-02 Venue Scottsdale, Scottsdale, AZ 2010-09-04 Lobero Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA 2010-09-06 Entercom Sacramento, Sacramento, CA 2010-09-06 Crest Theatre, Sacramento, CA 2010-09-07 Knitting Factory Reno, Reno, NV 2010-09-08 Phoenix Theater, Petaluma, CA 2010-09-10 Showbox SoDo, Seattle, WA 2010-09-11 Wonder Ballroom, Portland, OR 2010-09-14 Knitting Factory Spokane, Spokane, WA 2010-09-16 Knitting Factory Boise, Boise, ID 2010-09-17 In the Venue, Salt Lake City, UT 2010-09-18 Comfort Dental Amphitheatre, Englewood, CO 2010-09-20 Stubb's Waller Creek Amphitheater, Austin, TX 2010-09-21 Warehouse Live, Houston, TX 2010-09-22 Palladium Ballroom, Dallas, TX 2010-09-24 Cain's Ballroom, Tulsa, OK 2010-09-25 Capitol Federal Park at Sandstone, Bonner Springs, KS 2010-09-29 France Télévisions, Paris, FRA (Billy Corgan) 2010-09-30 Libraire Atout-Livre, Paris, FRA (Billy Corgan) 2010-10-01 Maison de Radio France, Paris, FRA (Billy Corgan) 2010-10-08 Carnaval Beach, Jakarta, IND 2010-10-12 Riverside Theatre, Perth, AUS 2010-10-13 Adelaide Entertainment Centre, Hindmarsh, AUS 2010-10-15 Festival Hall, West Melbourne, AUS 2010-10-16 Big Top Auditorium, Milsons Point, AUS 2010-10-17 Tivoli, Fortitude Valley, AUS 2010-10-19 Auckland Town Hall, Auckland, NZ 2010-11-18 Luna Park, Buenos Aires, ARG 2010-11-20 Playcenter, São Paulo, BRA 2010-11-23 Movistar Arena, Santiago, CHI 2010-11-25 Estadio San Marcos, Lima, PER 2010-11-27 Coliseo Cubierto el Campín, Bogotá, COL 2010-12-04 Verizon Theatre at Grand Prairie, Grand Prairie, TX 2010-12-05 Verizon Wireless Theater, Houston, TX 2010-12-07 Sunshine Theater, Albuquerque, NM 2010-12-08 Wild Horse Pass Hotel and Casino Showroom, Chandler, AZ 2010-12-10 HP Pavilion at San Jose, San Jose, CA 2010-12-11 Gibson Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA 2010-12-12 Viejas Arena, San Diego, CA 2011 2011-03-28 The Echo, Los Angeles, CA (Skysaw) 2011-05-20 Varsity Theatre, Baton Rouge, LA (Skysaw) 2011-05-22 Freebird Live, Jacksonville Beach, FL (Skysaw) 2011-05-24 Revolution Live, Fort Lauderdale, FL (Skysaw) 2011-05-25 Ritz Ybor, Tampa, FL (Skysaw) 2011-05-27 Handlebar, Greenville, SC (Skysaw) 2011-05-28 Soapbox Laundro Lounge, Wilmington, NC (Skysaw) 2011-05-29 Music Farm, Charleston, SC (Skysaw) 2011-05-30 Sky City, Augusta, GA (Skysaw) 2011-05-31 Minglewood Hall, Memphis, TN (Skysaw) 2011-06-01 Cannery Ballroom, Nashville, TN (Skysaw) 2011-06-03 Diamond Ballroom, Oklahoma City, OK (Skysaw) 2011-06-04 Josabi's, Helotes, TX (Skysaw) 2011-06-19 Wrigley Field, Chicago, IL (Skysaw) 2011-06-24 JBTV Studios, Chicago, IL (Skysaw) 2011-06-25 Metro, Chicago, IL (Skysaw) 2011-06-28 Hard Rock Cafe Pittsburgh, Pittsburgh, PA (Skysaw) 2011-07-02 Black Cat, Washington DC (Skysaw) 2011-07-21 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2011-09-23 Metro, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2011-10-05 Wiltern, Los Angeles, CA 2011-10-05 Music Hall of Williamsburg, New York City, NY (James Iha) 2011-10-06 Bowery Ballroom, New York City, NY (James Iha) 2011-10-07 Fox Theater, Oakland, CA 2011-10-08 Boulevard Pool, The Cosmopolitan, Las Vegas, NV 2011-10-10 Ogden Theater, Denver, CO 2011-10-11 Slowdown, Omaha, NE 2011-10-13 Riverside Theater, Milwaukee, WI 2011-10-14 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL 2011-10-15 Fillmore Detroit, Detroit, MI 2011-10-17 Nightclub 9:30, Washington DC 2011-10-18 Terminal 5, New York City, NY 2011-10-19 Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI 2011-10-21 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA 2011-10-22 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA 2011-11-02 Annexet, Stockholm, SWE 2011-11-04 Oslo Spektrum, Oslo, NOR 2011-11-05 Grey Hall, Copenhagen, DEN 2011-11-07 Forest National, Vorst, BEL 2011-11-08 Heineken Music Hall, Amsterdam, NED 2011-11-09 Le Zénith, Paris, FRA 2011-11-11 O2 Apollo Manchester, Manchester, ENG 2011-11-13 O2 Academy, Glasgow, SCOT 2011-11-14 O2 Academy, Newcastle, ENG 2011-11-15 O2 Academy Brixton, London, ENG 2011-11-16 O2 Academy Brixton, London, ENG 2011-11-18 O2 Academy, Sheffield, ENG 2011-11-19 O2 Academy Birmingham, Birmingham, ENG 2011-11-23 Tempodrom, Berlin, GER 2011-11-25 Incheba Aréna, Prague, CZR 2011-11-28 Mediolanum Forum, Assago, ITY 2011-11-29 PalaFabris, Padua, ITY 2011-12-01 Bank Austria Halle, Gasometer B, Vienna, AUT 2011-12-02 Komplex 457, Zurich, SUI 2011-12-03 Rockhal, Luxembourg City, LUX 2011-12-06 Sala Razzmatazz, Barcelona, SPA 2011-12-07 La Riviera, Madrid, SPA 2011-12-08 Campo Pequeno, Lisbon, POR 2011-12-09 Campo Pequeno, Lisbon, POR 2011-12-10 Le Chat, Lisbon, POR (Billy Corgan) 2012 2012-02-19 Saitama Super Arena, Saitama, JPN (James Iha) 2012-03-07 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL (Jimmy Chamberlin) 2012-04-19 Nightclub 9:30, Washington DC (James Iha) 2012-04-20 Union Transfer, Philadelphia, PA (James Iha) 2012-04-21 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY (James Iha) 2012-05-24 Sala Arena, Madrid, SPA 2012-05-26 Parque da Bela Vista, Lisbon, POR 2012-06-12 Odyssey Chicago, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2012-06-14 Metro, Chicago, IL 2012-06-19 Sirius Studio 69, New York City, NY (Billy Corgan) 2012-06-19 iHeartRadio Theater, New York City, NY 2012-06-22 KROQ Studio R, Los Angeles, CA (Billy Corgan) 2012-06-26 Centro Internacional de Exposiciones de Caracas, Caracas, VEN 2012-06-29 Royal Center, Bogotá, COL 2012-07-26 Challenge Stadium, Mount Claremont, AUS 2012-07-26 MBC Radio, Seoul, S.KOR (James Iha) 2012-07-27 Jisan Forest Ski Resort, Icheon-Si, S.KOR (James Iha) 2012-07-29 Naeba Ski Resort, Red Marquee, Yuzawa, JPN (James Iha) 2012-07-29 Belongil Fields Caravan Park, Byron Bay, AUS 2012-07-31 Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS 2012-08-02 Hisense Arena, Melbourne, AUS 2012-08-04 Vector Arena, Auckland, NZ 2012-08-08 Smart Araneta Coliseum, Quezon City, PHIL 2012-08-10 Taipei Show Hall 2, Taipei, TAI 2012-08-14 Olympic Gymnastics Hall, Seoul, S.KOR 2012-08-23 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA 2012-09-13 Madame ZuZu's, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2012-09-13 Madame ZuZu's, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2012-09-13 Madame ZuZu's, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2012-09-22 Arena Ciudad de México, Mexico City, MEX 2012-09-22 Umekoji Park, Kyoto, JPN (James Iha) 2012-09-23 Arena Monterrey, Monterrey, MEX 2012-09-24 Umeda Club Quattro, Osaka, JPN (James Iha) 2012-09-26 Shibuya Club Quattro, Tokyo, JPN (James Iha) 2012-09-27 Stubb's Waller Creek Amphitheater, Austin, TX 2012-09-28 Cain's Ballroom, Tulsa, OK 2012-09-30 Riverside Theater, Milwaukee, WI 2012-10-02 MTS Centre, Winnipeg, CAN 2012-10-04 Church, Boston, MA (James Iha) 2012-10-04 Saddledome, Calgary, CAN 2012-10-05 Mercury Lounge, New York City, NY (James Iha) 2012-10-05 Rexall Place, Edmonton, CAN 2012-10-06 Maxwell's Pub, Hoboken, NJ (James Iha) 2012-10-07 World Cafe Live Upstairs, Philadelphia, PA (James Iha) 2012-10-07 Wilma Theater, Missoula, MT 2012-10-10 Comcast Arena, Everett, WA 2012-10-12 Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA 2012-10-13 Viejas Arena, San Diego, CA 2012-10-14 Gibson Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA 2012-10-16 1st Bank Center, Broomfield, CO 2012-10-18 Chaifetz Arena, St. Louis, MO 2012-10-19 Allstate Arena, Rosemont, IL 2012-10-20 Roy Wilkins Auditorium, St. Paul, MN 2012-10-23 Palace, Auburn Hills, MI 2012-10-25 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON 2012-10-27 Agganis Arena, Boston, MA 2012-10-28 Bell Centre, Montreal, QC 2012-11-08 Madame ZuZu's, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2012-11-19 JBTV Studios, Chicago, IL (James Iha) 2012-11-20 Chicago Public Media Studio 6, Chicago, IL (James Iha) 2012-11-20 Schubas Tavern, Chicago, IL (James Iha) 2012-11-23 World Cafe Live Downstairs, Philadelphia, PA (James Iha) 2012-12-01 State Theatre, Portland, ME 2012-12-02 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT 2012-12-04 Bush Hall, London, ENG (James Iha) 2012-12-04 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH 2012-12-05 La Maroquinerie, Paris, FRA (James Iha) 2012-12-06 Bitterzoet, Amsterdam, NED (James Iha) 2012-12-06 Stage AE, Pittsburgh, PA 2012-12-08 Susquehanna Bank Center, Camden, NJ 2012-12-08 Casa do Alentejo, Lisbon, POR (James Iha) 2012-12-09 Patriot Center, Fairfax, VA 2012-12-10 Barclays Center, Brooklyn, NY 2013 2013-01-12 House of Blues Chicago, Chicago, IL (Jimmy Chamberlin) 2013-02-04 WBRU Studios, Providence, RI (James Iha) 2013-02-05 The Digital Arts Experience, White Plains, NY (James Iha) 2013-02-11 Madame ZuZu's, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2013-03-16 310 East 3rd Street, Austin, TX 2013-03-17 Roof Deck, Jones Center, Austin, TX 2013-03-22 WERS Studios, Boston, MA (James Iha) 2013-03-23 Parque Temático Takilhsukut, Papantla, MEX 2013-04-29 Maxwell C. King Center for the Performing Arts, Melbourne, FL 2013-05-01 Flagler Drive between Banyan & Lakeview, West Palm Beach, FL 2013-05-02 St. Augustine Amphitheatre, St. Augustine, FL 2013-05-03 Florida State Fairgrounds, Tampa, FL 2013-05-05 Tom Lee Park, Memphis, TN 2013-05-07 Red Hat Amphitheater, Raleigh, NC 2013-05-08 Time Warner Cable Uptown Amphitheatre, Charlotte, NC 2013-05-10 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA 2013-05-11 Jones Park, Gulfport, MS 2013-05-13 Concrete Street Amphitheater, Corpus Christi, TX 2013-05-14 Palladium Ballroom, Dallas, TX 2013-05-15 Bayou Music Center, Houston, TX 2013-05-18 Columbus Crew Stadium, Columbus, OH 2013-06-20 Live Music Hall, Cologne, GER 2013-06-21 Metro, Chicago, IL (Jimmy Chamberlin) 2013-06-21 Take-off GewerbePark, Neuhausen ob Eck, GER 2013-06-23 Eichenring, Scheessel, GER 2013-06-24 Le Zénith Paris, FRA 2013-06-25 Zenith Nantes Métropole, Saint-Herblain, FRA 2013-06-27 Sala Razzmatazz, Barcelona, SPA 2013-06-28 Recinto Mendizabala, Vitoria-Gasteiz, SPA 2013-06-30 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG 2013-07-01 Manchester Academy, Manchester, ENG 2013-07-02 O2 Academy Glasgow, Glasgow, SCOT 2013-07-04 Zenith Arena, Lille, FRA 2013-07-05 Presqu’île du Malsaucy, Belfort, FRA 2013-07-06 Château de Beauregard, Hérouville-Saint-Clair, FRA 2013-07-09 Rockhal, Luxembourg City, LUX 2013-07-10 Arena Wien Open Air, Vienna, AUT 2013-07-11 Letisko Trenčín, Trenčín, SLK 2013-07-14 Ippodromo delle Capannelle, Rome, ITY 2013-07-16 Theatre Antique de Vienne, Vienne, FRA 2013-07-17 Theatre Jean-Deschamps, Carcassonne, FRA 2013-07-18 Praia do Cabedelo, Vila Nova de Gaia, POR 2013-07-20 Gurtenpark, Wabern, SUI 2013-07-21 Plaine de la Machine à Feu, Dour, BEL 2013-07-22 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 2013-07-24 L'Asse, Nyon, SUI 2013-07-26 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 2013-07-27 Dommelsch Zaal, 013, Tilburg, NED 2013-07-29 Cirkus, Stockholm, SWE 2013-07-30 Sentrum Scene, Oslo, NOR 2013-07-31 Falconer Salen, Copenhagen, DEN 2013-08-02 Dolina Trzech Stawów, Katowice, POL 2013-08-04 Circus, Helsinki, FIN 2013-08-05 A2, St. Petersburg, RUS 2013-08-06 Stadium Live, Moscow, RUS 2013-08-10 Maishima, Osaka, JPN 2013-08-11 Chiba Marine Stadium, Chiba, JPN 2013-08-13 AsiaWorld-Expo Hall 10, Hong Kong, HK 2013-08-17 Go-Kart Track, Sepang International Circuit, Sepang, MY 2013-09-16 Namba Hatch, Osaka, JPN (James Iha) 2013-09-18 IMS Hall, Fukuoka, JPN (James Iha) 2013-09-21 Shibuya Club Quattro, Tokyo, JPN (James Iha) 2013-09-23 Bunkamura Orchard Hall, Tokyo, JPN (James Iha) 2013-09-26 Madame ZuZu's, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2013-10-24 WGN Radio, Chicago, IL (Billy Corgan) 2014 2014-02-28 Madame ZuZu's, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2014-03-15 Madame ZuZu's, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2014-03-30 Madame ZuZu's, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2014-07-24 Madame ZuZu's, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2014-07-25 Naeba Ski Resort, Orange Court, Yuzawa, JPN (James Iha) 2014-07-25 Naeba Ski Resort, White Stage, Yuzawa, JPN (James Iha) 2014-08-10 Yumenoshima Kouen Rikujou Kyougijou, Tokyo, JPN (James Iha) 2014-08-14 Ravinia Park (lawn), Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2014-08-30 Ravinia Park Pavilion, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2014-11-26 Thalia Hall, Chicago, IL 2014-11-30 Kesselhaus in der Kulturbrauerei, Berlin, GER 2014-12-01 Berliner Union Film - Studio 5, Berlin, GER 2014-12-02 Dailymotion Studio, Paris, FRA 2014-12-03 XFM Studio, London, ENG 2014-12-05 Maida Vale Studios, London, ENG 2014-12-05 KOKO, London, ENG 2014-12-06 Le Trabendo, Paris, FRA 2014-12-08 Webster Hall, New York City, NY 2014-12-09 Sirius Studio 69, New York City, NY 2014-12-10 VH1 Studios, New York City, NY 2014-12-10 El Capitan Entertainment Centre, Hollywood, CA 2014-12-11 Warfield Theater, San Francisco, CA 2014-12-13 Brooklyn Bowl Las Vegas, Las Vegas, NV 2014-12-14 Zia Record Exchange, Las Vegas, NV 2014-12-14 Forum, Inglewood, CA 2014-12-16 Fonda Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 2015 2015-02-08 Madame ZuZu's, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2015-02-21 Melbourne Showgrounds, Melbourne, AUS 2015-02-22 Bonython Park, Adelaide, AUS 2015-02-23 Festival Hall, West Melbourne, AUS 2015-02-25 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS 2015-02-28 Brisbane Showgrounds, Brisbane, AUS 2015-03-01 Sydney Olympic Park, Sydney, AUS 2015-03-14 Parque O'Higgins, Santiago, CHI 2015-03-17 Jockey Club del Perú, Lima, PER 2015-03-19 Costanera de Asunción, Asunción, PAR 2015-03-22 Hipódromo de San Isidro, San Isidro, ARG 2015-03-25 Citibank Hall, Rio de Janeiro, BRA 2015-03-27 NET Live Brasília, Brasilia, BRA 2015-03-29 Autódromo José Carlos Pace, São Paulo, BRA 2015-04-02 NBC Studios, Studio 6B, New York City, NY 2015-04-03 Times Square Studios New York City, NY 2015-04-07 TSUTAYA O-East, Tokyo, JPN (James Iha) 2015-04-23 VH1 Studios, New York City, NY 2015-05-25 700 block, Constitution Avenue NW, Washington DC 2015-06-15 Riviera Theatre, North Tonawanda, NY 2015-06-16 Carnegie Library Music Hall, Munhall, PA 2015-06-17 Egyptian Room at Old National Centre, Indianapolis, IN 2015-06-19 Brady Theater, Tulsa, OK 2015-06-20 Hoyt Sherman Place, Des Moines, IA 2015-06-22 Midland Theatre, Kansas City, MO 2015-06-23 Pageant, St. Louis, MO 2015-06-25 Pantages Theatre, Minneapolis, MN 2015-07-07 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA 2015-07-09 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Irvine, CA 2015-07-10 Joint @ Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas, NV 2015-07-11 Comerica Theatre, Phoenix, AZ 2015-07-13 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO 2015-07-15 Gexa Energy Pavilion, Dallas, TX 2015-07-16 NRG Arena, Houston, TX 2015-07-18 Freeman Coliseum, San Antonio, TX 2015-07-19 ACL Live at the Moody Theater, Austin, TX 2015-07-20 Champions Square, New Orleans, LA 2015-07-22 Bayfront Park Amphitheater, Miami, FL 2015-07-24 MidFlorida Credit Union Amphitheatre, Tampa, FL 2015-07-25 Aaron's Amphitheatre at Lakewood, Atlanta, GA 2015-07-26 Red Hat Amphitheater, Raleigh, NC 2015-07-28 Blue Hills Bank Pavilion, Boston, MA 2015-07-29 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ 2015-07-31 Nikon at Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY 2015-08-01 Foxwoods Resort Casino, Ledyard, CT 2015-08-02 Susquehanna Bank Center, Camden, NJ 2015-08-03 WMMR Studios, Bala Cynwyd, PA 2015-08-04 Molson Canadian Amphitheatre, Toronto, ON 2015-08-05 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI 2015-08-07 FirstMerit Bank Pavilion, Chicago, IL 2015-08-08 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH 2015-08-09 Ascend Amphitheater, Nashville, TN 2015-10-16 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington, DC (Billy Corgan) 2016 2016-03-22 Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall, Portland, OR 2016-03-23 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA 2016-03-25 Masonic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA 2016-03-26 Theatre at Ace Hotel, Los Angeles, CA 2016-03-27 Theatre at Ace Hotel, Los Angeles, CA 2016-03-29 Kingsbury Hall, Salt Lake City, UT 2016-04-01 Fillmore Detroit, Detroit, MI 2016-04-02 Palace Theatre, Columbus, OH 2016-04-04 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY 2016-04-05 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY 2016-04-06 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY 2016-04-08 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA 2016-04-09 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA 2016-04-10 Lincoln Theatre, Washington DC 2016-04-12 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON 2016-04-14 Civic Opera House, Chicago, IL 2016-04-15 Louisville Palace, Louisville, KY 2016-04-16 Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN 2016-04-18 Majestic Theatre, Dallas, TX 2016-04-19 Bass Concert Hall, Austin, TX 2016-04-20 Cullen Performance Hall, Houston, TX 2016-04-22 Saenger Theatre, New Orleans, LA 2016-04-23 Verizon Arena, North Little Rock, AR 2016-04-24 Orpheum Theatre, Memphis, TN 2016-04-26 Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, Atlanta, GA 2016-04-27 Ovens Auditorium, Charlotte, NC 2016-04-29 Goodyear Theater at East End, Akron, OH 2016-05-01 Au-Rene Theater, Broward Center for the Performing Arts, Fort Lauderdale, FL 2016-05-06 Madame ZuZu's, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2016-05-13 Madame ZuZu's, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2016-05-21 Madame ZuZu's, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2016-05-29 Madame ZuZu's, Highland Park, IL (Billy Corgan) 2016-12-03 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (Billy Corgan) 2017 2017-02-04 Historic Taos Inn, Taos, NM (Billy Corgan)